Akewataru
Akewataru (朝のライトにくずれる暗闇) is a female zanpakuto spirit that decided to manifest in human form and take on her own life after her shinigami partner died in combat many years ago. She has an unquenchable hate for hollows and arrancar and, due to their similarities, vizard and xiaochu. This makes her and open opponent of the Order of the Vizards and the Kinenbuke. Her anger and disgust of these factions may be due to her master's death, though she has never stated this. Following her defeat, she soon met with Kamui, whom she developed an infatuation towards and chose to follow under him. Appearance Akewataru is a slender female zanpakuto with long flowing blond hair, long eyelashes, and emerald eyes. She wears a long black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wears a crimson obi, which is tied into a bow at the front of her dress. Personality Akewataru rarely speaks, and when she does, she's fairly serious. She tends to cross her arms when not engaged in combat. Compared to a few of her fellow zanpakuto, who are usually arrogant, boastful, impulsive, battle-hungry, bloodthirsty, and egotistical, Akewataru is composed, receptive, analytical, and prefers not to engage in combat; she is content on silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and actually fights only when she is challenged and attacked by an opponent or, in the past, when commanded to fight by her shinigami partner. Strangely, Akewataru seems to show some concern for her enemies. Unlike most of her comrades, Akewataru did care for her shinigami partner, as she is noticeably upset whenever she hears his name. Synopsis Zanpakuto Escapement arc She is briefly seen with her partner, Amakuni, as they cause mass chaos in Rukongai. She appears to disapprove of her partner's method but remains at her side anyways. After the spirits of Suneku and the Gotei 13 are freed, she leaves with them and her partner for an unknown destination. Powers & Abilities She is a kido-type zanpakuto, and her ability is to control small dimensional rifts. She is able to use the shikai and bankai states of her sword form and she summons her sword by saying her shikai release command. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a zanpakuto, Akewataru has plenty of experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeats high level arrancar opponents a number of times, who are highly proficient swordsmen in their own right. High Intellect: She is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence. Dimensional Rifts: With her power she can flick her hand and create rifts that absorb small to medium level attacks. Zanpakuto Akewataru (朝のライトにくずれる暗闇; Darkness giving way to the light of the morning). Her zanpakuto retains her name. It has never been seen in it's sealed state because when she (on any zanpakuto for that case) summons it, it is in it's shikai state. She can summon her zanpakuto form by calling out her shikai release command. : Shikai: She summons her blade and releases her shikai state by using the phrase "Consume all, yet give way to the light in my heart.". It takes the form of a standard katana with a green hilt and a triangular guard. :: Shikai Special Ability: When she cuts someone with her katana, she can force that point to collapse in on itself, ultimately sending everything in the vicinity to another time-space. This ability a large amount of reiatsu to perform, especially in her former shinigami's case, as his body has not completely adjusted to her full power as a zanpakuto, making him a lot worse at it than she is. Akewataru, herself can only manage to use this technique up to three times in a given day, even when starting at full strength. The reiatsu used by this technique is proportional to the mass of the target. : Bankai: Attoteki Akewataru (朝のライトにくずれる圧倒的な暗闇; Overwhelming darkness giving way to the light of the morning). Unlike shinigami, when she uses her bankai, her physical appearance doesn't change. Her blade, however, does. It is now shaped like a giant butcher knife. It has a circle cut out of the top and the semicircle near the handle, which, as demonstrated by Akewataru, seem to fit the sword's purpose of decapitation aptly. Its handle also appears to be detachable. While the handle is removed, it is relatively short. When reattached, however, it seems to extend by about four times its length. :: Bankai Special Ability: She claims that she always hated her bankai, but her shinigami liked it and, according to her, she knew he would for she made it special for him. In it's bankai state, Attoteki Akewataru's sword can fire a massive wave of reiatsu, she named Kirikuzusu (山を通り過ぎなさい; Cut through a Mountain). It actually changes color with her mood; red for angry, blue for neutral, and black for sad. The power and concentration of the different types of blasts also vary greatly. Whitish-blue is its standard and original color and this is the weakest. When she is angry his it is red-colored, being the second most powerful. Black is a color used when she is sad, it is the strongest and has the most destructive force. Navigation